24
24 is an Action/Drama series produced by the Fox Network. 24 was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran and premiered in the US on in November 2001. The show stars Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer and focuses on the events of the Counter Terrorism Unit in Los Angeles. In each season the show has several subplots such as the actions of Senator/President David Palmer and various terrorists. The show is unique becasue of it's real-time format with each season taking place over a day and each of the 24 episode taking being an hour of that day. 24 is currently in the production stages of it's fifth season which will premire in the United States in January 2006. Season 1 Spoiler Warning ---- The complete article for Season 1 of 24 can be found here. Season one of 24 starts and ends at midnight on the day of the Calafornia Presidential Primary. The main plot of season one is the CTU's attempt to stop an assasination attempt on Senator David Palmer. Subplots include the kidnap of Jack Bauer's family, allegations of murder centred around Senator Palmer's son and a mole working in the CTU. as Jack Bauer.]] Season 2 Spoiler Warning ---- The complete article for Season 2 of 24 can be found here. Season two of 24 starts and ends at 8:00am. The two main plot of the season are stopping a nuclear weapon from deatonating inside Los Angeles and preventing a war between the United States and several Middle Eastern countries. Subplots include Kim Bauer running away with a child from an abusive step-farther, Kate Warner suspecting that her sister's Middle Eastern fiancé is a terrorist, President Palmer attempting to find a traitor in his administration and George Mason dying of radiation poisoning. Season 3 Spoiler Warning ---- The complete article for Season 3 of 24 can be found here. Season 3 starts and ends at 1:00pm. The main plot of the series is trying to prevent the spread of a deadly virus in Los Angeles. Subplots include President Palmer being blackmailed by a major supporter of his party, Jack Bauer's reaction to a relationship between Kim Bauer and Chase Edmunds and Tony Almeida's arrest for treason. Season 4 Spoiler Warning ---- The complete article for Season 4 of 24 can be found here. Season 4 starts and ends at 7:00am. There are several main plots including the kidnap of the Secretary of Defense and his daughter, the attempted meltdown of several nuclear power plants, the destruction of Air Force One and a nuclear missile heading towards Los Angeles. At the end of this season, Jack Bauer is forced to stage his own death and start a new life. Season 5 Spoiler Warning ---- The complete article for Season 5 of 24 can be found here. Little is known about season 5 apart from the fact that several of the main characters will be returning and several new characters are going to be introducted. 24 has been officially renewed for a sixth season. Category:24